Jeetle Oneshots
by Princess Jennalie
Summary: These are a collection of moments that are mostly between Jenna and Beetle, but a few are with other characters. Wrote this because I think that Beetle and Jenna are the most adorable couple known in exsistance, and deserve more attention. I hope you like these, and please read and also please review!
1. The blue dress

Jenna sighed as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. It was the mirror opposite of her normal red and gold long-sleeved dress and gold crown. The dress she wore to the nights ball was sleeveless, deep sapphire blue and and made of near weightless silk. It was paired with silver clips in her braided hair and a lovely silver necklace to match. She sighed. From an observation which she didn't know she had made, she knew one of Beetle's favourite colours was this amazing sapphire blue. It didn't mean he would like the dress though. She spun into the ballroom and walked over to where he stood. Her efforts where rewarded because as soon as they pulled each other onto the dance floor he whispered in her ear

"I really love your dress."

"You do?"

"Yes. You look stunning"

"Really? I'm not stunning."

"I think you're always stunning."


	2. D'you love him too?

"Hi William! How are you finding your uncle Erik's wedding?" Jenna asked the small boy who had wondered over to her, his Heap curls blowing in the breeze because Lucy refused to cut them.

"I'm fine. I really like weddings! Especially the yummy cake! I can't wait to see yours and Mr Beetle's"

"What do you mean, mine and Beetle's?"

"You know! I heard Mr Beetle telling Uncle Septimus he loves you!"

"Oh gosh"

"Do you love him as well? Are you going to get married too? Will there be a huge chocolate cake? I can't wait!"

"What d'you mean William?"

"You look really happy"

"I'm fine." She said gently "You just go off and eat more cake"

She watched him toddle away and thought, am I that obvious?


	3. Burps

"How have I known you this long and not persuaded you to try fizzfroot?" Beetle asked, shaking his head.

"No idea. But fine, I'll try some. Could I try strawberry?"

"Ok then" he grinned and passed her the mug.

Jenna sipped and was surprised because she actually loved the taste. It was sweet and cool and also sour and bubbly. And plus the strawberry really tasted good and- what was that? Her stomach rumbled and she accidently let out an enourmously loud belch.

"I'm so sorry! I mean, that just came out and…"

"Don't worry," Beetle said. "That's what happens when you first try fizzfroot. I'd forgotten."

Jenna still looked embarrassed. Beetle slapped himself and sipped from his fizzfroot mug, and to his infinite shame he let out a belch that was even louder than Jenna's. He turned to apologise but she was laughing.

"Sorry, It's just I feel a bit better now." She kissed him on the forehead. "D'you think I could have another cup?"

"Of course" he said, grinning "but only if your prepared to do some really huge burps"


	4. The letters

Beetle pushed his hands through his hair and stepped into the manuscriptorium to find all the scribes huddled around Foxy's desk, examining some crumpled papers.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked.

At the sound of his voice, they all turned around with guilty looks on their faces.

"We were looking at a map Foxy made of all the places which are nice to eat sausage sandwiches!" squeaked Partridge

"Oh, he showed me that already yesterday"

Beetle said, and walked over to his desk with the slight impression they hadn't been telling the truth. He thought nothing more of it until he went back to look for his pen that evening. He noticed the paper on Foxy's desk and it was quite clear that it wasn't a map.

"Oh pigs" he said as he realised what they had all seen. They had all found some notes that he and Jenna had sent in a court case a few days ago, they were all horribly revealing of his feelings. He decided next time he wrote notes he would use a burn charm on them instead of throwing them in the bin. At least he could flirt in privacy then.


	5. Girl talk

Jenna felt really happy. It was good to spend some time doing girl stuff with Bo and Rose instead of racing and doing outdoors, messy, stupid boy stuff with Sep and Beetle and sometimes Nicko. They where currently discussing whom they liked. Bo said Marwick, whom she had met yesterday. Unfortunately for them both (he obviously liked her too), keepers weren't really supposed to get married. But she still had a shot at live in girlfriend. Rose unsurprisingly was deeply in love with septimus. He had kissed her on the lips yesterday apparently, which explained Septimus's recent happy-go-lucky behaviour. When they came to her, she paused for a bit and wondered what to say. Then Rose said it for her.

"Jenna obviously likes Beetle"

"What! I do not like-" she stopped, because they both where giving her the death stare mixed in with Marcia's seriously-I-don't-believe-a-word-of-it face.

"You"

"like"

"him"

They both barraged her with pillows, spraying feathers everywhere.

"admit it!" Bo yelled, jumping on top of her.

"I don't like him guys, seriously!"

"What! He'll be heartbroken!"

"No, he won't be" she said, grinning

"why" they both said together.

Jenna blushed and said "because I love him"


	6. Ship names

-set after Fyre-

"Septimus, how are you this morning?" Marcia asked one breakfast time

Uh oh, thought Septimus. He recognised her prying for information voice. Did she know about Rose? Oh no. "I'm fine, thank you." He said cautiously "How are you?"

"I'm quite alright" she said, still in detective mode "I need to ask you something"

"ok" Septimus said, bracing himself for the bombshell

"How are Jenna and Beetle?"

Seriously. She wanted to know that? She saw them only yesterday "They're both fine"

"No, Septimus. I mean how are they as a whole" she sighed.

Septimus suddenly understood. "Hmmm… I think that they're very, very, very, very in love. Beetle won't stop going on about her and Jenna is doing the same. They haven't told each other yet though"

"Ah, I thought so. Do they need some Magyk help?"

"No" said Septimus, remembering the conversation he had heard between them yesterday. "but" he said smiling "I need some help thinking of a ship name!"

Marcia surprised herself at knowing what that meant "What about Beenna?"

"Maybe. What about Jeetle?"

Marcia sipped her tea and said "I like it."


	7. News

-set sometime after TodHuntermoon I think-

"Beetle, I have something to tell you."

"Yes? Is it good?"

Jenna smiled. Even after they had been married for years and they where twenty-seven and almost thirty years old, sometimes they found themselves slipping into a way younger way of talking and acting, like when he had brought her a fluffy rabbit for a random gift and she had eaten an entire packet of his marshmallows without realizing. And also, this news was really good.

"It's amazing"

"Great." Beetle said, feeling a kind of nostalgia. This was what she had said two years ago when she had finally summed up the courage to tell Marcia they'd been a couple for ages, and Marcia had just said 'I know, I thought you might tell me soon. Congratulations'. Apparently she had walked away and muttered 'Jeetle'.

"Well, you know what happened last night?" she was blushing, even though she had no idea why.

"I do remember" he also coloured, even though it had happened before hundreds of times.

"well, umm, I took a test and…" she braced herself "I'm sort of pregnant"

Beetle didn't know what to say. He was going to be a dad. It was brilliant. Eventually be just hugged Jenna and said "This is the best news I've ever had."

"Ok. Bur how do we tell Sep?"

"Pigs" Beetle said.


	8. Childhood memories

-sorry this is set when they're all kids and I thought the idea was so cute I had to do it otherwise I would be eternally disappointed and last time that happened I didn't stop watching cartoons and eating chocolate for two months so yeah-

Jo-Jo Heap was playing a game called 'Warriors' with his best friend O. Beetle. Beetle. They were both about ten, and they crashed along the corridor of the ramblings wielding some invisible swords. Suddenly, a small girl about two or three years' younger walked over to Jo-Jo. She was dark-haired and had pretty violet eyes and was wearing a small brown tunic.

"Jo-Jo? Could I play with you?"

"No, Jens, unless you want to be a warrior." He sheathed his invisible sword.

"Warriors? That's so boring? Why do you boys always want to play with invisible weapons?"

Jo-Jo sighed and looked at his little sis. She was actually quite fun to play with sometimes. He looked at Beetle, who was looking at a mouse that had run along the corridor with Jenna.

"Jens, why don't we play prince and princess and bad guy? Then you can be the princess!"

"Oh, yay!" Jenna squealed, hugging him and to his astonishment, Beetle too.

"could I be the bad guy?" he asked.

"Ok" said Beetle, who was a naturally gentle, although energetic, boy and didn't like being evil.

They spent the rest of the afternoon annoying everyone in the ramblings playing their boisterous game, and added the additional characters of a fairy godmother, Bo, and the evil foryx-wolf, who was Nicko. When they were finished with the imaginary quest, Jo-Jo told Jenna and Beetle they had to get married. Beetle turned pink as Jenna kissed him slowly, and then ran off to help Sarah. Neither of them realised that the exact same scene but real would play less than ten years later.


	9. Little bro

**-what song would represent Jeetle? I reckon 'Somebody to you' by the vamps. I also think Brad (main singer) looks like Beetle would but older, but also totally not. NO ONE IS AMAZING ENOUGH TO BE BEETLE!-**

"you're dating our little sis?" Sam Heap asked, shaking his head

"Err… yeah?" When he had received, a letter telling him to come to Sarah Heap's sitting room he hadn't expected to have a sort of court case with all Jenna's brothers.

"Hmm" said Erik "He's Ok"

"Yep" replied his twin "I respect Jenna"

"But" said Jo-Jo "we need to examine his first date"

"Ok, what happened?" asked Simon mock-seriously

Beetle sighed. "we went to that new fancy restaurant that opened near the river"

"Hmm… good choice. Go on."

"and we talked and stuff, and then when I walked her home we-"

"Woa! Stop!"

"too much detail!"

"I was going to say we kissed!" Beetle shouted, but good naturedly

At that moment, Jenna walked in lividly. All the Heap brothers turned red and tried to look less judge like

"ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING THAT COURTCASE THING AGAIN? I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT! NOW PLEASE LEAVE ME AND MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

The Heaps scurried out of the room, and one of the twins waved and said

"Welcome to the family little bro!"


	10. I love you

**-last oneshot for now. Thanks for reading-**

"Beetle, I have something to say"

"Me too"

"you go first"

"no you can go first"

"Ok, I only just realised this about a few months ago, but I just want you too know I might have always subconsciously thought this. I've been trying to conjure up the strength to tell you, but I-"

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me"

"what?"

"I know you probably where going to fall for that far countries prince all along, but before anything happens you should probably know that I have always loved you. At first I thought it was a crush, but now I realise that I truly do love you but I know you'll never feel the same."

"Beetle, that's not what I was going to say! I don't love anyone but… you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I love you, Beetle. I have for ages"

"I love you too. I have forever. I only just got the confidence to say"

"I only just did too"

"So what now?"

"We can figure that out later"

"good idea"

"I love you"

"I love you"


	11. Dancing

**-Yay, I added more chapters but in random places-**

Jenna Heap hated dances. She hated the men who she had never met acting like they possessed her. She hated having to wear the stupid high-heeled shoes. She didn't like being nice to everyone who she met. But she loved dancing. She loved the way it made her feel free and exited, and how when she danced, the floor felt like air. So, at this Spring Equinox ball, she took the first opportunity to get out and breath. All the way down to the water, where she kicked of the shoes and started to dance like a wild wind. And then she heard a familiar voice.

"Jenna?"

"Beetle?"

"Sorry if I interrupted you" he was flushed and felt very stupid "I was trying to get away from the ball"

"You don't like dancing?" she asked, surprised.

"I love dancing. Just not like… that" he gestured to the palace.

"Me too. It's why I don't like Milo that much; he always makes me hold them"

"So ummm… do you want to dance with me?"

"I would love to"


	12. Mirror observations

**-This chapter took me exactly a day to write, because I was observing what boys do when they look in the mirror, and they like, DO NOT brush their hair AT ALL. I brush my hair about three times an hour. Sorry if you're a boy and do brush your hair-**

Beetle looked in his mirror. Crap, he thought. His hair was EVERWHERE! Why do you hate me, hair? He asked himself. Oh well. He wouldn't try and comb it, because on bad days it would just resist any form of control. And this was a very, very, very, very bad day. On the plus side, though, the rest of him didn't look that bad. He remembered being chubby and short a few years ago, but now he looked a bit better, and was A LOT taller. He hoped Jenna didn't notice his hair though.

Jenna looked in her mirror. Oh no, she thought, I have bags under my eyes. Again. How am I meant to make Beetle like me when I look like a hag? Maybe he wouldn't see. But he was so smart; he noticed everything, even the change in lipstick (ruby red to cherry red) she had had a few weeks ago, when she barely even wore lipstick. But it didn't matter, because she wouldn't lose the person she loved over a stupid side effect of working late at night.


	13. Half-birthday present

**-this chapter is here because if someone did this for me my heart would melt if I liked them-**

"Hi Jenna!" Beetle said happily, flopping down on her crimson-covered bed.

"Hey Beetle" Jenna said, smiling partially because she was always happy to see her boyfriend, but also because Beetle had a super infectious smile "you seem happy"

"Of course, I'm happy! It's your half birthday!" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I suppose so" Jenna said, although she had barely noted the fact she was fifteen and a half today

"So I got you a present" he was blushing furiously "It might be dumb. It's not jewellery or anything, because you told me you wished you didn't have as much jewellery…"

Jenna ran over to him threw her arms around him, and he passed her a red squishy package with a gold ribbon tied around it. She squeaked in excitement and took of the paper, careful not to rip it because it was actually kind of nice paper instead of run-of-the-mill paper. Inside the box lay a small stuffed red dragon toy, which was actually really cute. Jenna squealed again and kissed Beetle on the lips.

"I love it!" she gasped

"Not too babyish?"

"You know it isn't!"

"Oh good."

"You get a present!"

"Really, what would that be?"

"I've got a few ideas"

"I already like this"


	14. Stuck

**-this chapter is how I feel when my parents look through my school folders, room, Instagram and email. They have no technological intelligence and they just can't accept that I have a right to keep my secrets and talk to my friends without interference. That was random and weird, but it feels ok to get it off my chest-**

"Why are you going through my drawer, _mama_ " Jenna yelled, sounding angry and defensive

"I need to know what you write and who you associate with, as well as if you have any… secrets" Queen Cerys replied, frustrated at her inability to get anything.

Jenna felt invaded and angry. Why did her mother have to do this? Why did everyone want to know what she did, her friends, and her private secrets. It was like her feelings didn't matter, she was just an object to model with her mother. It was her stuff, not Queen Cerys's, so as far as she was concerned mama could leave her alone and get on with being a bad parent. She wished she could see Beetle, wished she could hug him and stroke through his amazing messy black hair and breathe in the old paper, lemon, and summer air scent. Wished she had someone with her in this palace that got her, but instead of the love of her life she was stuck with a ghost who she barely considered family.


	15. Singing and smiles

**-kind of long, and sorry if it's terrible. Also, sorry for slow updates, I've been really busy. I might be a bit slower from now on, because I'm about to go back to school-**

Septimus, Jenna and Beetle were lying thinking of something to do, without much success. They had already exhausted all entertainment the outside provided, and basically everything else inside was just… not good. Suddenly Septimus jumped up in a way that made Jenna feel exhausted, and yelled

"WE COULD SING!"

He was met by a barrage of protests.

"OK, as an executive decision, I decided we are singing. And Beetle's going first." Septimus grinned evilly, because he knew that Beetle couldn't sing. But Jenna didn't.

"No way am I singing. You know I can't Sep!" Beetle pleaded

"I know. That's why you're going first!"

"Sep! I can't… I'll embarrass myself…" he shot a meaningful look at Jenna

"Beetle, I don't mind how good you are!" Jenna exclaimed shyly, because she actually thought she had never heard Beetle sing. She had on the bridge to the house of foryx, but she had assumed it was one of the moans coming from the abyss.

"Alright" Beetle said in the type of voice one uses before they are about to touch something slimy. He begun to sing a popular song called 'I love your smile'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH" Septimus screamed, and buried his head in a pile of cushions

Beetle stopped abruptly and started to apologise to Jenna, but she was laughing

"It doesn't matter"

"really?"

"I love your smile anyway" she said.

"I love yours too" he replied


	16. Chapter 16

-this chapter took me five minutes to write, but I hope you like it still. What did I do on my first day of school, you ask? I ate junk food all day, namely a krispy Kreme, chocolate cake, pizza and chocolate ice cream (it's not my fault there is so much junk available to me. our form tutor, who is scary and Russian hates it when we eat in the classroom and once locked us out.), I searched up spoilers for things, doodled in my Spanish book, slept and pretended to be the kid from great expectations. A good days work. Sorry about the long intro-

The queen was so stunning, thought Tod as she looked at her from across the ballroom. She wore a red satin dress with gold edging, which clung to her curvy figure at the top and then flowed like a wave on the long sleeves and toe-length skirt. Her hair was loose, so it fell to her waist in dark, silky waves. And she had really amazing eyes. Tod wished she looked like that, but she would always look like a typical pathfinder, with her dark brown braid and black eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by the young chief hermetic scribe with the crazy black hair and infectious smile approaching the queen. They looked at each other as though, thought Tod as she watched the couple of red and blue dance together, they were the only people in the world. Someday she'd find someone who loved her that much.


	17. 16th birthday night

**-I think I've changed the rating for the purpose of this chapter- sorry bambini. I hope this isn't too cringe or anything, but I can totally Imaging Sep saying that. -**

It was late on the evening of Jenna and Septimus's 16th birthday, and I we were hanging around in the recently refurbished sitting room which used to be inhabited by Sarah, Jenna's mum. Everyone had left and it was about nine-thirty, but me, Sep, Jenna and Rose didn't feel particularly tired, so we were just sitting around waiting for something. You could see that Septimus was bursting to say something dirty.

"Sep, just say it" Jenna sighed "The suspense is making me nervous"

"It's fine if you and Beetle want to go and have traditional 16th birthday sex"

I turned beetroot red, and Jenna face palmed

"Sep, you just put me off talking to you anymore. I'm going to bed"

I rose and offered to walk her to her bedroom. When we got to her door, she blushed and said

"If you want to do that thing which Sep said, then…"

"I do, but are you sure?"

"Definitely"

"Me too"

I glanced at the clock and grinned. Jen and Beetle had been gone for over an hour now. I turned to Rose, and said "Told you they would do it"

 **-cringe-**


	18. Equinox fair

**-To make up for my last chapter, I will hit you with innocent twelve year olds-**

It was a glorious spring day and Septimus, Jenna and Beetle were at the equinox fair. It was a popular event in the castle, and the fields were packed with all sorts of people and stands. Suddenly, Beetle saw a super cool pen which could change its style to any colour, handwriting or size when you asked it too. He really liked it, but it was in a raffle which only Jenna had entered, because both him and Sep had wanted to spend on strong tests (which they both failed, to Jenna's amusement) and food (which was gross, to Jenna's amusement). He stared at it subconsciously, for a while, before Septimus pulled him along to a place where a guy was breathing fire.

Later, Jenna approached him and presented the pen to him. Beetle felt surprised, because she had won it, so why give it to him?

"I saw you looking at it earlier, and I know that you would like this way better than me"

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Princess Jenna, I just…"

"Your welcome, and please just call me Jenna?"

He smiled, and said "I'll try"

 **-I've decided to go to twenty chapters, and move onto a surprise one. I also will create a ningago or TOG fanfic. Soz if you don't know what those things are-**


	19. she's 'mazin

**-this is the day Jenna was born. I don't think I write children very well, but I bet that Beetle as a toddler was the sweet, loveable, already speaking chubby toddler rather than a screaming, bratty, monstrous toddler *cough cough my brother cough*-**

t was a cold midwinter day in the castle, and two-and-a-half-year-old O. Beetle. Beetle was stumbling up to the big red door to see if Jo-Jo Heap, his newfound friend, wanted to play. He knocked on the door to find a scene of craziness, more crazy than the Heap's normally was. He looked to see Sarah looking a bit sad, he thought. She had a baby in her lap, who was awake and peacefully lying and waving her hands in the air. He wondered over to her, and said

"Lo Sarah!"

"Oh, hello Beetle" she sounded tired "do you want to see our new baby?"

"Yes please" he looked up on the bed and saw the tiny bundle with gorgeous violet orbs. He thought she was very amazing.

"Her name is Jenna" sighed Sarah, but she sounded happy. Beetle wasn't at all a nightmare, and even as a toddler he was polite.

As the baby gazed at him, Beetle smiled, and the baby's eyes seemed to smile back. He felt a slight thump in his heart, and touched her hand. She raised her arm back, and Beetle was inexplicably happy for a moment.

"She's mazin" he managed to squeak.

Sarah ruffled his hair, and said "I'm glad you think so"

 **-sorry if this isn't mazin. I'm going to leave a day or so before the last chapter, because I actually want it to be a bit longer and special. Any ideas or requests, please review below-**


	20. Proposal

The sky was very beautiful that night. The darkness was unscathed by any dull clouds, and shone like a deed blue velvet canopy, sprinkled with a dusting of tiny glitter shards that humans called the stars. Beneath this lovely blanket, two figure were standing barefooted on a yellow landing stage by a calm river.

Jenna Heap wasn't looking at the glorious night time fabric that stretched above her head, but rather at the young man who was in front of her. He has, she thought, such amazing eyes. They were such a beautiful shade of deep brown, like a melted chocolate ocean. She could never understand how she had never realised this before two and a half years, perhaps longer. But she would have more than her twenty-three years of life to stare at them, and so instead she decided to talk

"I'm so glad that I came out here tonight" she sighed "I wish that I could stay with you out here for eternity"

"I wish that we could do that too. Maybe we could one day" Beetle smiled at the thought of spending the rest of his years with the love of his life, but then felt butterflies at what he was about to ask. What if she didn't want this? He could be shunned out… but he hoped that could never happen. Whatever did happen, he still would love Jenna for eternity… and beyond. He looked at her beautiful self and thought about all those moments they had shared, like the day she was born- the day he felt that stir in his heart that he thought could maybe be love. Or the time that he saw her for the first time in years at the wizard tower, and couldn't understand how she knew his name. And on the queste, and finding her pin. Then on her coronation, and a few months after that when he had confessed to her finally he loved her, and to his amazement she felt the same. And every day since then had been amazing… her 16th birthday, the day that he got her a dragon toy because she was sick of jewellery, and some days when it had been nothing but them, together. The kaleidoscope of memories somehow made him a bit more confident

"Jenna?" he asked, still nervously, though not as much

"Yes?" she said eagerly, turning to him

"Well, I have been wanting to ask you something"

"Something big?" **(I'm feel it happening and it's outta my control, pushing, pulling and it's grabbing me, feel it in my bones like, oh wo-oh oh wo-oh oh- sorry, back with the story)**

"A bit big"

She waited patiently

"Well, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I think that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're kind, brave, funny, beautiful and everything amazing about the world. You're my world, and the only person I completely, wholly trust with everything, and I love you more than the air I breathe. I hope you know that I'll always feel like this, and I hope that you might feel the same"

"I do" she had tears of joy in her eyes "forever"

"So, I wanted to ask you if" he dropped to his knees and got out a simple, but stunningly lovely diamond ring. "Jenna, heap, would you marry me?"

Jenna felt joy rush through her blood, and she half-whispered, half-sobbed her answer "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

They ran into each other's arms, not needing any words but four

"I love you Jenna"

"I love you Beetle"

 _The End_

 **-Ok, so this was the last chapter! You can cry now, but you also have permission to cringe and read some better stuff. As I am a giant ball of cheese, I would like to give out some mentions and stuff**

 **1) Lady Lysithia, for giving me nice reviews and writing great fanfiction**

 **2) Lattes, for giving me the energy to live**

 **3) The Vamps, for being the soundtrack of my life and having awesome songs**

 **4) The internet, for being completely useless at helping me with writing a marriage proposal**

 **5) My amazing friends. If you read this, sorry I didn't do it at sunset and see you at school on Friday and afterwards. Also, did we have biology HW? Sorry for desperately relying on you for chocolate Sophie.**

 **6) Angie Sage, for creating these amazing, adorable and hilarious characters, even if some have a bad taste in shoes *cough Marcia cough***

 **Ps, check out my quiz on buzzfeed: princessjennalie10/what-septimus-heap-character-are-you**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
